


Endless Winter

by Ceadia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceadia/pseuds/Ceadia
Summary: A short HashiMada poem/ drabble.





	Endless Winter

How long will our winter last?  
When will our spring come back again?  
When will this coldness between us  
turn to warmth again?  
If winter comes… can spring be far behind?

There will always be a spring after a winter,  
no matter how hard it was.  
All that should be done is to bring back our spring  
and melt this frozen wall between us,  
but it’s too late. It's too late.  
You're already gone.  
You're already out of my reach.  
The frozen wall is turning red and blind.  
Red like your blood.  
Blind like your sight.

It's already too late. It's too late.  
To bring back those days.  
There won't be a turnback.  
There won't be another chance.  
To make up again.

Your blood stained on my hands.  
On my hands.  
There won't be another chance.  
To bring back those days.  
It's already over.  
It's already over.  
To make up again.


End file.
